Who are we?
by hpjkrowling4ever
Summary: This is a story looking at the point of view of the Next Generation, and who they feel they are. They are little one-shots each representing one person, and takes place at around the same time as the Epilogue does. Please review! COMPLETE.
1. Teddy Lupin

_A/N: This is my first long fic; please tell me what you think! This is another Next Gen. fic, with one-shots of all the children in it._

_Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. I do not own. I won't repeat this Disclaimer in all my chapters but just know that NONE OF THIS WORK IS ORIGINAL. The ideas are all J.K. Rowling's and the films belong to Warner Bros. Studios._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Teddy Lupin

"What did they look like?" "Who were they?" "Were they nice?" and the most important one, "Am I like them?" or "Would they love me?"

I wish I had known them. Sometimes, I yell at Harry. I want to know why they left me. Why they didn't think of me. I tell him he doesn't understand. I tell him that he and Ginny never will. And Harry never argues. He always sits there and understands. And I always come back and say sorry.

I am a war child. My parents died during the Great War. Sometimes, when I feel their loss the most, I stare at myself in the mirror and try to find the common ground where I can see both of them in my face, in my eyes, in my hair. I live in either my Gran's house or Harry's house.

As far back as I can remember, Harry was always there. He would come nearly every day to talk to me, to cuddle with me. He was everything to me. Most of my memories involve dinners at the Potter household, which steadily got louder, messier, rowdier. My room is on the third floor, the second door to the left.

My walls are plastered with photographs of my parents, of Harry, of Hogwarts, of my unrelated cousins, of everyone I've ever loved. The ceiling above my bed is covered with newspaper clippings of Harry –and they never stop coming, they're all over each other. It's _my_ room, and it's a tribute to how much Harry has cared for me. And it's the most I can do for him, because every time I get angry, every time I yell or throw things around, I remember that it was the same for him. His parents were killed as well, and he didn't really have anyone to tell him what they were like.

The Weasleys were also there _all the time_. Whether it was Ron or Hermione, George, Molly or Arthur, I saw at least one every day, except for the days where it was just Harry and me, where we'd sit in front of the fire and play chess.

I hated how Harry had to leave for work, how the press hounded Harry. One of the only times I saw Harry completely lose his temper was in Diagon Alley when I was eleven and the reporters kept following him into the shops. Then one of them started on me. He kept following me around and asking me rude, personal questions. I started feeling depressed –they kept asking about my parents. Harry was furious. He pulled out his wand and blasted a hole in front of the reporter and destroyed his quill and paper. The next day, he and I had made the headlines, but Harry said it was worth it.

Hogwarts was incredible. Of course, I missed Harry fiercely and sent him owls pretty much every day for my first year. The ache grew less as the years went on, and as more of my cousins came to Hogwarts, it grew into protectiveness for them. And naturally, there was Victoire.

I was always so _jealous_, so _angry_ that she had _everything_ and she always wanted more. I think that's why I looked out for her the most, why every one of her boyfriends over the years ended up hexed or jinxed when they'd dumped her. It was also satisfying –they had got Victoire and I hadn't. Needless to say, they never bothered her again.

James, Al and Lily made it their job to get Victoire to hook up with me. The full moon days, they would bring me over to Shell Cottage where Bill was, but it was always Victoire I ended up talking to. It was the only time she never said anything but listened as I told her about my parents, Harry, and feeling the ache in my muscles but not transforming. Bill and Harry were the only other ones who knew what it felt like. Al, the little Harry, always worried that if we ever hooked up, we'd never suit each other, so he made sure we had a deep friendship, a long-lasting bond. Lily, my little favourite, would always frown and look angry when I started badmouthing her. And James just kept interrupting us.

Who am I? I'm Edward 'Teddy' Lupin, I'm a Potter in all but name and I love my parents. I just hope that wherever they are, they love me too.


	2. James Potter II

_A/N: Hi, I'm back. I'm going to go through the children by most-famous/well-known parents. Please read & review!_

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

James Sirius Potter

Today I blew up Al's chair. Not any chair, mind you, it was the dragonhide chair Uncle Charlie gave him for his birthday. He'll kill me –that is if he escapes the booby traps I've set him.

I love pranking. Seriously, who wouldn't if they were named after two of the most famous pranksters in the history of Hogwarts? I wish that Uncle George could tell me more good tricks –Mum would kill him if he did and I think that no one wants Mum after them.

Having a famous Dad is really annoying sometimes. I think that I've ended up on the front page of a newspaper more than three times. Most of it is nonsense. However, being Dad's son does have its benefits. I mean, that discount in Madam Malkin's? No way I would've gotten that if Dad weren't Dad. Unlike Al, though, I live up to the fame. I like it. I like attention.

I'm the eldest of the Potter three and I always thought Teddy was my big brother until Mum told me otherwise. I love Teddy, and he's the only one I'll ever tell that to. I love Al and Lily too, I just don't tell them –but trust me if you annoy them I will _not _like you. And I dread when Lily reaches maturity –all those boys I'll have to kill. However, no problem with that when it comes to Al. I adore annoying Al. I think it drives Mum absolutely crazy. Al's just so…Al. I mean, who _enjoys_ reading?

Hogwarts is _amazing_. I love the corridors and the secret exits out of the school. I love the teachers and seeing Nev teaching Herbology and being the strict teacher is hilarious, when I know that he's actually really laid back. But everyone loves Nev –his wife is the Three Broomsticks landlady! How cool as a teacher do you get?

Sometimes, when the fame and recognition of being Harry Potter's eldest son, _and_ being in Gryffindor is too much for me I go up to the Owlery. It's peaceful there, away from the stress of being _me_. I usually sit leaning against the large window behind me and I talk to any owl in general. They all love me, and I know all their names. It's difficult, going to places and being so well known. Do you know how difficult it was making friends? They suffered so badly from hero-worship that it took Teddy, then in his last year, talking to a few select people in the house to make them realise that I was actually quite down-to-earth. I swore that I'd stop anyone who looked at Al like that. Al, a hero? Honestly, Uncle Percy's daughter Lucy is more likely to be a hero than Al. But I don't want to be a hero; I want to make people laugh. Being a hero is way harder, and the only expectations I want from people are who I'm going to make laugh the most.

Who am I? I'm James, Jamie to my family. I'm fun, I'm a laugh, and I love making people laugh. I'm not famous; I'm not _just_ Harry Potter's son. I'm my own person and people need to know that. I do.

_A/N: I think James is the type of fun-loving person you've just got to love but he's secretly got a few problems he doesn't want to admit he's got. He's that 'I don't care, life is great' person you gravitate towards. Please review!_


	3. Albus Potter

_A/N: Hello there! Here is another chapter. To clarify things, I won't put a disclaimer in every chapter; it's in the first chapter._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Albus Severus Potter

It's the weight. The weight I carry around all the time. "You _must _be Harry Potter's son!" or "Master Potter, please comment!" and it's more often than not with me than with James –because I look _exactly_ like Dad. Dad says that I'm his better half. He's more fun loving, more outgoing than I am.

At a push, though, I'll always say that I'd go to Dad way more than Mum with my problems. I love to sit in Dad's office at home (and _I'm_ the _only_ one allowed in there, not even Mum can go in if the door's closed. I _can_.) and listen to him talk. Sometimes he forgets I'm there and I see Dad as he really is: a normal man with a huge responsibility who gets angry occasionally (there was that time he made his desk burst into flames, but he succeeded in protecting the papers subconsciously). Dad and I are pretty close; he taught me everything he knew about being a Seeker when I showed 'promise' –Mum took charge of James who wanted to be a Chaser. However, I prefer to read and research and plan revenge against James.

James and I don't have what you'd call the most loving relationship. Look at it this way: last night he set a trap that poured magical paint all over me when I opened my bedroom door. Trust me, magical paint is something you _don't_ want to be covered in. To retaliate, I made the pixies Dad brought over from some case of his follow James around taunting him. Whenever he got near me, they attacked him. I wasn't cruel enough to make it last longer than two days. I'm waiting for his revenge.

However, even though James and I don't get on the 'normal' way, I'd willingly help him with any of his problems, and we sometimes sit on my bed chatting forever about Dad, the press, school and other stuff. I allow James to call me Al and only my friends can call me Al. James lets me call him Jamie and I know how much he _hates_ that name. Another example, which makes me understand how much James loves me, is at Hogwarts –it was my first term and I hadn't even _contemplated_ how hard it would be without Dad there. Some boys were taunting me for missing Dad 'Harry Potter's son must be _such_ a disappointment, etc., etc.' and James hexed them and then pranked them for the rest of the week. He made sure I told him if anything like this every happened again.

I love Hogwarts, and unlike Dad, my absolute favourite subject is Potions. Professor Slughorn is a very kind teacher and though James teases me about it, I spend ages poring over Potion book after Potion book, making notes in the margins and editing the recipes. When I showed Dad, he merely nodded and kissed my forehead and said that I was to be careful what I wrote in the margins. Then he made me show him some of the potions I'd edited. Dad's great.

Who am I? I haven't really thought of who I am, but I suppose that I'll answer that I'm Albus Severus Potter and if you want, you can take the trouble to find out who I am.

_A/N: Next up is Lily._


	4. Lily Potter II

_A/N: Here's the last of the Potter children! I'm sorry if the chapters are so short, I just don't want to ruin what any of them are like and this is the most I feel I can write about them without ruining them._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Lily Luna Potter

I hate having brothers. I really don't like it _at all_. When _anyone_ looks at me in a way my brothers deem inappropriate, Merlin save them. Albus'll find _something_ to do in some of those old parchments in his room, and James will go find Uncle George or someone like that. And don't get me _started_ on the way I dress. Nothing above knee length.

I guess I should be thankful that my brothers care that much about me and that they'd do anything to protect me, but I _know_ how to protect myself. Mum's taught me. Trust me, I can swing a good punch. And furthermore, Lysander and Lorcan practically live at our house and I don't really go anywhere without them. They're enough to scare anyone off with their odd theories about Nargles, Moon Frogs and Umgubular Slashkilters. James and Al should appreciate that.

At a glance, anyone would think that I'm miserable. I go around wearing bright clothes but I don't really smile and I always talk seriously. I'm not miserable. I love my life, my friends and my family. I'm close, in a way, to Al and James, though I'm closer to my cousin Hugo and I tell him simply _everything_. We both can't wait to get to Hogwarts.

James wouldn't believe me if I told him I loved the thrill of _saying_ the name Hogwarts. Of hearing _anything_ vaguely spell-like. When I told Hugo about this, he dragged me to Luna, who sat me down and told me that this was a sign that I could have a penchant for spell weaving. I told Mum and she was thrilled. She said that it had been years since a Potter or a Weasley had thought so highly of words to become a spell weaver.

This is another reason I can't wait until Hogwarts. I want to _feel_ the words on my lips and understand the magic that makes them work. Albus, who reads incessantly about whatever he can lay his hands on, couldn't understand the magic that lies behind saying something. I can't wait to find out.

One thing that everyone always asks me is "What's it like being the only daughter of Harry Potter?" Well, let me tell you it's not easy. You get so much unwanted attention as a girl and you don't know who's worth being friends with or if they want to be friends with you.

I get so tired of it. I mean, if I didn't love Dad as much as I do, I'd probably turn into a recluse and refuse to go to Hogwarts. I would probably go as mad as James. Urgh. That's a scary thought.

Who am I? Well I'm ladybug to Teddy, I'm sweetpea to Dad, I'm Lils to Mum and Lily to Al and James. _You_ tell me who I am to you.


	5. Rose Weasley

_A/N: So we've left Harry's family and now we're moving on to Ron and Hermione. Disclaimer at the beginning._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Rose Weasley

I'm named after a flower. I mean, couldn't they call me some really interesting name like Cassandra? But no, I have to be named after a _flower_. And of all flowers, it has to be the one associated with romance, when I think I'm probably the least romantic person in the world. Even Mum thinks so.

I know that Al agrees with me. He likes his name, but I always secretly feel a bit sorry that Al is named after some of the two of the most incredible wizards of all time (Naturally, Mum is better than all of them put together). Al never really talks about me, but I know that if it wasn't for me he'd go absolutely mad. He lives in a household with a sister who sometimes wishes she didn't have brothers and a brother who constantly annoys him –but they love each other? Even Hugo and I don't have a relationship _that_ complicated.

I envy how close Al is to Uncle Harry. I'm closer to Mum, who's a bit like me in a way, but I wish I was closer to Dad. I know that Al is pretty much the only one who can go into Uncle Harry's office when the door is closed and Uncle Harry listens to Al. I mean, I understand; Al is identical to Harry, down to the very last thread of his personality –well, not counting the reading but then Uncle Harry is quite clever and can be a bit like a Slytherin. This is why no one can guess what house Al could be in.

Al is the cousin I'm closest to. When I go to his house, I think that I'm the only girl apart from Lily allowed in his room. Last time Victoire went into his room, she and Teddy started snogging so I'd understand why. And no one apart from Dad, Hugo, Mum and Al are allowed to call me Rosie. And at a push, Uncle Harry, but he appreciates not using nicknames. I like Uncle Harry that way.

I'm luckier than James, Lily and Al in a way: my parents aren't as famous as their Dad –but then _both_ my parents are part of the 'Golden Trio'. Either way, I get unwanted attention from the press, but nowhere near how much they get. After all, it was their dad who defeated Lord Voldemort.

I'm a girl so I'm quite good at seeing and reading between the lines. I wish I had a friendship like Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry do. They've got this sort of unbreakable bond and I know that Aunt Ginny (I love Aunt Ginny, she's _so_ much fun) is out of the loop sometimes (and she doesn't mind which makes her _that_ much cooler), but I admire the way Dad can stand Uncle Harry and Mum being so close –just like brother and sister. If I were to be friends with anyone, I'd want to be that close. I hope Al appreciates that he better not start shying away from me because otherwise I'm going to make his life miserable. I value Al's friendship even though he may never talk about it.

What about Hugo and I? Hugo and I don't argue. Dad always looks at us oddly, like if we've done something wrong, but Hugo is closer to Lily than he is to me. Those two act like an old married couple, but I know that Lily feels left out from her brothers. They may fight like anything, but they're both pretty close and so overly protective of them. I'm quite protective of Hugo so I can't really say anything.

And Hogwarts? There are no words to describe Hogwarts. And I won't. You'll just have to wait for your letter. And if you're a Muggle, you don't know what you're missing out on. I'm just nasty that way.

Who am I? I think the question is, Who are _you_?


	6. Hugo Weasley

_A/N: Here comes Hugo. I'm not quite sure about him, but I'm giving him a good go. Hope you like him!_

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Hugo Weasley

My surname sounds like Weasel. Spell it out, take away the y and swap the l and the e. It even looks like Weasel if you read it the wrong way. What were my parents _thinking_? At least it's better than Potter. You can change Potter to 'potty' and it's a word that old grandmothers say all the time 'Oh, I'll just potter off and make some tea, shall I?' Lily's forever complaining about her surname –of course when she's not complaining about her brothers, or Hogwarts, or her dad or even her mum.

Don't get me wrong, Lily's great. I love Lily. She and I talk _all the time_ –well it's mostly her, but I'm happy to listen. She values my advice and my opinion when I do talk and that's the best thing about her –she listens. Sometimes I feel that I'm a bit overshadowed by Rose's achievements and her intelligence so Lily's the closest I have to a real sister who really takes care of me.

That sounds really evil. Okay –Rose and I _never_ argue. We just don't have anything really in common to argue about. She'll start yattering on about some uninteresting book or some great thing she did with Mum in Diagon Alley and all I'm thinking about is the next time I'll get to play Quidditch. She and I can't really hold a conversation, but when she's in trouble, I'm a really good listener.

James calls me a bit of a girl because I'm quite good at gossiping and listening to people's problems. Well just because James has to hold it over all of us that he's one of the funniest, most outgoing cousins doesn't mean that he can criticise who I am. And trust me gossiping isn't _just _a girl's thing. Rose says that boys are some of the most notorious gossipers. Did I just use the word notorious? What's wrong with me?

James and I _don't_ get on. He's such an idiot when it comes Lily and in general. He thinks he's so cool, so 'out there', but really he's just copying what Sirius Black, James Potter and Uncle George and Fred used to do. I mean…that paint trick on Albus? That was _so_ old hat. James hates me because I can get to Lily like no one else and he wishes he could do that. Well at least Rose and I can say we love each other –James is incapable of telling someone he loves them. He's in for a big shock when he wants help from his siblings.

Albus and I never really talk. He's quite a quiet, behind the scenes kind of guy. He's very clever but also quite sneaky. His theories grow on you and stick and he's the slow, dependable type you can always count on to help you out. I'd love to be closer to Al but I don't think I really reach his radar. Rose and Al are really close –I think they're the closest thing since Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry except they're the Golden Duo. You don't get much closer than Lily and I but they've managed.

And Hogwarts? I _desperately_ want to go to Hogwarts. I'm dying to play Quidditch even though I know that if I end up in Gryffindor, I'm going to be overshadowed by pretty much all my cousins already there. And there's no catching up with Al who's been tutored by Uncle Charlie _and_ Uncle Harry, both the best Seekers in the century.

Who am I? I don't know, go ask Rose. She knows the answer to everything. And it'll be a challenge and maybe she'll decide to talk to me more and we could be real siblings. That sounds really difficult. Please ask her. I'd actually love to know who I am.


	7. Fred Weasley II

_A/N: From here on, I'm not very sure how old anyone is –apart from Victoire and one or two of her siblings but I'm going to go with Fred being a year older than James i.e. in his third year at Hogwarts and Roxanne starting her second year. I hope that this makes sense. So without further ado, here is Fred Weasley II._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Fred Weasley II

First of all, let me get this straight: I don't look like Fred Weasley and I don't act like Fred Weasley. There is nothing about jokes and pranks that appeals to me. Isn't the point of pranks to make someone the butt of your jokes –i.e. making them miserable? I'm not for that and that's why James hates me. He really does. I think he wishes that he was Dad's son. Harry loves fun, but he doesn't own a joke shop or make really funny jokes. I think James envies me sometimes.

This is why Rox and I are so close. She balances me out. I get depressed occasionally because I feel I have too much to live up to and that Dad is constantly (maybe not constantly, but you get the idea) trying to see something of his brother in me. Why did he name me Fred, then? Tell me that, Dad! Sorry. I'm not actually this cynical in real life. Trust me, I _can_ be quite funny. Louis says so –Louis' Aunt Fleur's son and you don't want to get on his wrong side because his sisters are the Devil incarnate if they're mad at you –even James, with all his Gryffindor bravery isn't daft enough to be nasty to Louis, so he ignores him. Louis and I talk a lot but he's closer to his French cousins than with us.

I'm ridiculously close to Rox. Of all the Weasley Clan, we're the closest siblings. If you want the truth, I think that James' relationship with his siblings is downright odd and that they should all lighten up and love each other more. It's not easy to be Harry Potter's children and they need all the support they can get, and where better to get it from than their siblings who know _exactly_ what they feel like? Rox and I, however hug, cuddle, kiss, talk, gossip (Well, she gossips and I listen. I think of all our male cousins, Louis and Hugo are the worst gossipers) and tell each other everything about ourselves.

Do you want to hear the deepest, most public secret the Weasley family holds? Their son Fred, named after one of the biggest pranksters in the entire wizarding world, is not a Gryffindor. In fact, he's a Slytherin. I know. Shock, horror. That's what Rox would say –in fact she'd act it all out with the reactions and everything. She's the Gryffindor of all Gryffindors. I'm biased. James could probably beat her.

I know, I'm a Slytherin. And you know what? This is why I love my family and this is why I haven't spiralled into uncontrollable depression: they still love me. My parents still kiss and cuddle me, my Dad still wants to let me try his newest products and Mum still tells me stories from her childhood and tucks me into bed.

This is why whatever people say about Weasleys being blood-traitors and attention-seeking idiots, my family is the best. I don't think that any other family could beat mine.

What was Hogwarts' reaction to a Weasley being a Slytherin? Let's just say that for once Gryffindor has competition when it comes to Quidditch because Slytherin seriously needed some good team spirit and a good Beater. I mean, Slytherins are all about praising themselves and Rox says I've got the biggest head of anyone she knows so that's just encouragement. I _am_ Slytherin's best Beater.

Encouragement. It's a funny word, don't you think? And my Dad's good at encouragement and my Mum's the best when it comes to quiet support, but when the news first came back that I was a Slytherin, it was Harry who sent me the owl first, filled with words of support, words of advice and trust me, Harry knows a lot about being Slytherin. Way more than you'd think for such a Gryffindor-like person. And whatever rubbish the press print about Harry, he's Harry and if anyone knows him properly then you couldn't hate him. It's impossible to hate Harry. That's why the press and the public are messed up –they can't see beyond a title and I hate that. Get out of your one-dimensional worlds, people!

Who am I? I'm the first Slytherin Weasley, I may not be the last and if you have a problem with that, why do you even think I care? Because I don't.

_A/N: Okay, please don't hate me! I _had_ to do this! I feel that it's so unfair that George named his son after his brother –I mean he's always going to keep comparing Fred II to his brother and what better than to be a Slytherin to break the Weasley trend? I think Slytherin gets too much hate and I felt you needed something different from all the other NextGen fanfics like this. It keeps it interesting and hopefully keeps you reading!_


	8. Roxanne Weasley

_A/N: If you're still reading after the surprise I sprung when it came to Fred, then thank you! I promise no big surprises in this chapter, so hopefully you'll keep reading! By the way, this fic has nothing to do with my one-shot called Nineteen Years Later –that was a fun one-shot I wrote when I started._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Roxanne Weasley

Please, call me Roxie. Roxanne is so French and I'm not Aunt Fleur's daughter. That privilege is reserved for Dominique and Victoire. Just don't call me Rox. Ever. Only Fred calls me Rox –and that decision was under duress.

I love being a Gryffindor. It's so much fun, and there's always someone from the Weasley Clan there to guide you and help you. I got a lot of hate at the beginning because Fred was a Slytherin but haters gotta hate, they say. If you still live under that deluded world where Slytherins are the bad guys, then please climb out of that hole you're in –I'd simply love to meet you and hit you over the head with something. People need serious wake up calls.

Wake up calls? Did you _see_ Dad's product he made last week? It's the _best_ alarm clock _ever_. I think it's one of the only non-prank things he's made –it's this alarm clock that says _hilarious_ things every morning to wake you up. I won't give you an example: go buy it. It's worth it.

I know Fred secretly loves Dad testing products on us. Secretly, though. He'll make a huge fuss about it being a waste of his valuable time and how Dad should pay him, but he gives the best, most subtle ideas. However, Dad loves Fred's ideas and I think that Fred really wants Dad's approval so it works out. Personally, I just love coming along and seeing the magic work.

Here's the weird thing: I don't like Quidditch. In fact, I positively wish that the game didn't exist. It simply breaks up the family on gatherings and there's loads of bad feeling between James and Fred because of Quidditch. Also, I think that Fred realises that James sort of, maybe, wishes that he was Dad's son. Well gerroff, cousin! Dad is _ours_ and no one else's –well maybe except for Mum.

I can get quite possessive. Fred says that I should have been the big sister, because I act like it most of the time. I'm not close to James or Louis, who are both the same age as me, meaning twelve, but seriously who would want to be? Louis has his friends from Hogwarts and his many cousins on Aunt Fleur's side and he gossips terribly –maybe worse than Hugo, which is pretty bad. Even with the one-year age gap, though, Louis and Fred are quite close, well, relatively speaking. Fred and I are very close.

Do you want to know something? The world's a weird place that the Sorting Hat thought that Fred and I, close as anything, were so different we had better be put into a different house –and Gryffindor and Slytherin at that. I think there's most likely a reason for it and I'll let Fate decide what to do. As long as Fred and I stick together, I don't care. I'm loyal to those I love –and like, of course, and Fred is one of them.

Who am I? I don't care who I am because I take each day one at a time and if one day changes me to a different person, I don't want to suddenly find out I'm not the person I said I was. Every day's a school day they say, right?


	9. Victoire Weasley

_A/N: New family –here are Bill and Fleur's kids! Victoire was a bit of an enigma –she's a year younger than Teddy and was born on the anniversary of the Victory at Hogwarts. She's also in love with a war orphan –like Ginny is with Harry. Many people have portrayed Victoire as being close to George, but I'm not going to do that. So here is Victoire Weasley!_

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Victoire Weasley

I love Edward. I really, really do. I wish I was more Veela –maybe I could have confirmation that he truly loves me, though I trust Edward implicitly. And I _know_ he loves me. Do you even know whom I'm talking about? Everyone else calls him Teddy –I like to call him something he's _never_ called. Gives me a sense of individuality. No one else calls Teddy Edward, except for me. Rebellious or not?

On my birthday, Edward's the only one who truly celebrates it without the thought in the back of his head that I'm born on a day of death and destruction as well as celebration. Though, nineteen years later, the wound closes a bit. I think the only three people I know who haven't really, truly healed and who mourn each and every year are Harry, George and Grandma Molly. They feel the loss keenly and horrifically and it makes me feel so _guilty_ to be born on a day of such sorrow. Though Harry told me once "It takes a true cause for celebration to heal a festering wound. You are one, Vicky, don't ever think you're not."

I love Harry. I'm not big on being called Vicky –it's _such_ a common, unladylike nickname –I much prefer someone's true name. Every time I see Harry on my birthday, I can't help thinking that Edward lost his parents, but so did Harry –he lost Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and that loss must kill him all the time, so I give him some slack. I just want to go up to Harry and hug him –but I'm not a very huggable person and I only really like affection from my siblings, Edward and occasionally my parents.

There was one birthday, my sixteenth, when Harry took me out to the back of my parents' house and towards a grave. I knew whose grave it was, but I didn't really know the story behind it. And Harry told me. He said that every loss like that weighs down on him, but that I'm there to remind him that on a day of such destruction, there's always new life and hope. "There's a world worth living in, out there, Vicky, and I need to notice that a lot more."

I truly respect Harry because he tries so hard for everyone, and the people he loves, he truly loves them. When I was out with him and Edward in Diagon Alley, there was a young girl who was lost and I remember Harry sitting with her at Fortescue's for hours on end, listening to her talk until her father finally appeared. He didn't even thank Harry that much, just asked for an autograph, but Harry shook his hand and gave the girl a hug and his autograph anyway. But I know that if that man was ever about to die from a curse, Harry would try to save him. He's the most special, self-sacrificing man in the world and the people he loves are lucky. The world is lucky that there are people like Harry there.

I know that Edward loves Harry. Harry is Edward's idol and no one, not even his own children, appreciate Harry like Edward does, and I think that's why I love Harry that much –because Edward has shown me what he's truly like.

I'm the epitome of the overprotective sister. I _despise_ anyone who doesn't like my siblings. That's why I hated Edward at first, until I realised that he envied me my siblings. He's the eldest of the Weasley Clan and therefore everyone looks up to Edward, me to a lesser level because I'm the second oldest.

What about Hogwarts? That's the question the press always asks me, but you know what –Hogwarts is magical, mystical, mysterious. There are secrets in Hogwarts no one really understands, not even Headmistress McGonagall. And I'm certainly not the right person to ask. I love Hogwarts, and that's all you need to know. And maybe that Transfiguration is my favourite subject (I've a thing for hot Metamorphmagi i.e. Edward and I really like changing my appearance).

Who am I? I'm Victoire Weasley and I'm proud of my birthday. People gave their lives so that I can live in peace now and I'm proud to be born on the day remembering them all.

_A/N: I hope you liked Victoire. Please review!_


	10. Dominique Weasley

_A/N: Right, so here's Dominique. I'm making her two years younger than Victoire because it makes sense to do that, in my opinion. That also makes Louis three years younger than Dominique, which would have made Fleur twenty-five years old when she had Louis, i.e. she would have had a little break between Dominique and Victoire. This also makes Louis be in his second year in Hogwarts, which is what I think he would be in. _

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Dominique Weasley

_Pourquoi les ongles sont si énervants? _Why are nails so annoying? I broke mine yesterday and it was a complete disaster! What _would_ Jeremy (my boyfriend, but don't tell Victoire) have said? And then that meant that they weren't the same length so the colour didn't make sense! I hate nails so much!

Oh –were you listening to me? I'm sorry. I'm not an interesting person to listen to. Victoire is so much more interesting, but I pride myself a bit more appearance-wise than her. But then, she's all about 'true love' and 'romance', whereas I prefer a much more _physical_, _obvious_ love. _She_ says that that sort of love is superficial but then she's only had three boyfriends, not including Teddy who seems to be long-term, unfortunately.

I am of the view that Teddy gets much too much sympathy. Yes, okay, his parents died during the Great War. Well everyone lost someone and he doesn't need to be so _sentimental_ about it. Uncle Harry isn't and he's got it a lot worse than Teddy has. I think he should stop wondering whether his parents would like him to do this or that or even sometimes _thank_ his father for passing _some_ lycanthropy genes over to him because it means he just _that_ much closer to his father. How sentimental can you get? Lycanthropy is a disease, not a gift, Lupin!

I must sound like such a cow. I think that people should move on and not dwell on the bad because that hampers the future and what it could be for those around us, meaning our generation. We did not live in the war –only Teddy was alive when it happened and that means that those mourning for a lost era should not ruin our lives. You're old now, people! These are my opinions and Louis has often not talked to me for days on end because of these opinions. He's such a darling –so unnecessarily sentimental it's silly.

I'm a cynical person and I _will_ readily admit, like Victoire said, that I can be a superficial person. I look at appearances and abilities, not personality a lot of the time. I don't believe in that old Veela myth of someone who is there for you, no matter how diluted your genes are –but if your genes are really diluted they don't make it obvious who that person is, you kind of have to work it out by yourself. That sucks, you know. That's why I'm getting the most boyfriends possible because if I find that person I feel that Fate has just decided who I am and who suits me. How does Fate know that? I know Victoire's accepted it but I haven't and until I find that person, I'm going to make the most of the freedom I've got left.

I keep on trying to defend myself –this is _who_ I am! I am quite cynical –Victoire was until she decided that Teddy wasn't that bad, of course after he started being nasty to Louis and me. One thing about Victoire I really appreciate is that she will listen to _anything_ Louis and I have to say –no matter how crazy, how odd it is she will listen and I love her for it. When Victoire went to Hogwarts, Louis and I missed her so much. She and Louis are quite close (though Louis and I are closer, don't tell anyone I said that); he cried for days after she left (he was only six and I was eight). I will admit I did too, and then I thought "You know what? If I get too close, I end up getting hurt. I'm only going to be close to my parents, cousins and siblings." That's a lot, trust me. The only adult relative I'm close to is Ginny, and that's because she's amazing.

Hogwarts. Why does everyone want to know about Hogwarts? I'm in my fifth year, I'm taking my O. . My subjects are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Divination. Divination _is_ actually a subject, you know! If you apply the correct method to it, it makes so much sense. Professor Firenze teaches the subject whereas Professor Trelawney makes a mockery of it. And that is all I will say –apart from the fact that I think that the stairs should be still. I get motion sickness and I constantly feel like throwing up every time I go onto the staircases.

Who am I? What _is_ that question? I'm Dominique Weasley. Go figure out the rest of it. I'm not into sentimental rubbish, trust me.


	11. Louis Weasley

_A/N: Well here's the before last one of the Next Generation Weasley Clan! I'm going to move on to do Percy's children, then Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander and that's pretty much all I know when it comes to the Next Generation._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Louis Weasley

I'm French first and foremost. My sisters tend to forget that and immerse themselves into the fine world of the British. They sometimes forget that they have French cousins born from Aunt Gabrielle. Don't judge me on this, I _do_ love my cousins from Britain very much but I often feel that my French cousins are overlooked, so I am more willing to see them than see my British cousins. It doesn't mean I don't love them, on the contrary, I love them very much.

You know, I'm the calmer of all my male cousins –I suppose it's to do with having two older sisters I know will _kill_ anyone who so much as threatens me (it's comforting but occasionally stifling) and also because I'm just more affectionate and _in tune_ with who I am. My male cousins just don't really understand what they're truly like yet or just can't get to grips with who they are. I am affectionate and kind and I think that makes me, on the whole, a lot saner than the cousins I have in Britain.

Despite my protests, I was sent to Hogwarts. I suppose the main reason I wasn't sent to Beauxbatons was because it was so far away, and I think, deep down, I'd miss my sisters too much. Vic may be five years older than me and Dom may be three years older than me but I'm close to both of them and I suppose I love them too much to go to a different country.

My sisters and I share an odd relationship. I always looked up to Vic and therefore never _really_ played any games with her but as far back as I can remember she always caught me when I fell and still does, though metaphorically now of course. Dom and I, a lot closer in age, played many games together. Dom is quite a cynical, bitter person but she has a hilarious sense of humour she never shows. She despises the fact that she's a Veela, whereas Vic, a lot more mature, accepted it early on. I think that has to do with the fact that she and Teddy became quite close and eventually got together. Dom and I talk a lot about anything and everything but it's Vic we'll both go to for the deep stuff. Not that we don't trust each other, naturally we do, but Vic is so much better at not being over-analytical.

I _know_ that my sisters are ridiculously overprotective of me. Dom once broke a boy's wrist in Primary School because he called me a girl and started insulting me. I am a 'pretty boy' –I am twelve but I look a lot older. I'm tall for my age and I do not have any acne or pimples. Perks of Veela genes? I don't quite know.

The cousin I'm closest to in Britain is Fred. He's a Slytherin, in case you didn't know. He's great, though he and Roxanne (I call her Roxanne just to annoy her) are so close it annoys me a lot. Seriously, even I don't hug my sisters for five minutes straight when they're about to leave to go to separate compartments on the train! Excluding that annoying trait, though, Fred is just the best combination of sneakiness and sarcasm. He's quite cynical, though on a lesser scale than Dom and his sense of humour is not obvious _at all_ and some people are left floundering more often than not. They're the stupid ones –you've got to be clever if you get Fred's humour.

Being friends with an older year in Hogwarts is sometimes quite annoying, as some people only want to be your friend for the influence. Actually, scrap that, everyone wants to be friends with anyone remotely Weasley because they're linked to the famous, the wonderful, the amazing Harry Potter.

I love Harry, please don't get me wrong on _that_ count, but I think that too many people love him too much and that one non-fan won't go amiss. Harry and I have talked a few times, and he is intelligent, calm and even-tempered, but he's not my favourite uncle. I don't really have favourites. It's too stressful if you do, people get jealous. I don't like it when people get jealous. That means I stay well away from Dom's many boyfriends.

Who am I? I'm French first and foremost. My sisters tend to forget that and immerse themselves into the fine world of the British.

_A/N: I'm not sure what this seems like from a third point of view –please tell me! Overall, though, I quite liked how he turned out –Louis is quite mild, not a very antagonistic character. I like him because I _knew_ he wasn't going to be a big revelation, but he was so sweet to write. He's completely full of good intentions, Louis is. _


	12. Molly Weasley II

_A/N: So sorry for the delay! So here is Molly –whom it turns out is older than Lucy and is one of the older Weasleys, though younger than Victoire as Victoire is the eldest. So I'm going to make her be in her fifth year, like Dominique and then Lucy can be the oddball and be in her fourth year. So, with tremendous apologies for the delay, here comes Molly!_

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Molly Weasley

Welcome to _my _world! Buckle up, peeps, 'cos you're in for a long ride!

Molly Weasley is my name though don't you dare call me that –well, not unless you're Luce but then Luce is some weird-ass sister. Call me Mols because it's just _such_ as cool name. And as an ulterior motive (urgh, ulterior? _What _is that word) it means you don't mistake me for Grandma Molly. Not that I don't like my name –just I'd rather not be mistaken for Granma Molly.

I'm in my fifth year and on the Quidditch team as a Beater! I'm just _that_ cool I get to smash in the heads of those sneaky Slytherins, stuck-up Ravenclaws and too-kind Hufflepuffs. I mean who can _stand_ to be that nice? A Hufflepuff hugging a Slytherin, seriously, what's this world coming to? You may've guessed, I'm a Gryffindor –and proud of it. After all, aren't I being a good person and keeping up the Weasley banner?

Not that I hang out that much with my Weasley cousins my age. If you ask me, some of them are just _too_ immature for me to deal with them. Talk about James Potter? Pottiest person I ever met. Sets people's chairs on fire and chases after Grandma Molly's garden gnomes. Until Uncle George roared at him for being too evil to the gnomes. Touchy subject for Uncle George, I think. Can't think where James went wrong with parents like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

I'm going to be such a girl, but Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are _the_ cutest couple _ever_. Seriously, they tell each other _everything_ and you _know_ that where Uncle Harry is, Aunt Ginny won't be far. Their love is so unconditional I start to wish I had a boyfriend like that –and then I think of the work and I shudder. I'd have to be _nice_. I'm not nice, don't _ever_ call me nice.

My fave cousin is Albus. He and I have only talked about three times all in all, but I love him. He's a bit like Luce with his seriousness but he's not like her in the way that he's extremely clever, but with that extra sneakiness on the side which makes him a ball of laughs when he _finally_ gets back at James for some dumb trick he's done. Albus could give Uncle George a run for his money if, of course, he wished to do so. I think Albus knows he's got better things to do than be immature like James. Though I think that they love each other in some odd way. I'm not going into that. Don't want to, don't care.

When my friends at school ask me about Fred, I always ask 'which Fred' because there are two and everyone seems to forget that. There's Fred Weasley I and Fred Weasley II. Fred Weasley II is a depressed, cynical idiot if you ask me (I'm not a nice person, I told you) but he's okay. Big difference is that one was Gryffindor and the other Slytherin. I think that one reason Uncle George doesn't like Luce and I is because if Fred Weasley I hadn't hugged Dad then he wouldn't have been distracted and therefore dead. Technical details I don't really care about. But I'm going off track. They want to know if it's a disgrace to the Weasley family that Fred's a Slytherin. Erm…no. Fred's a trendsetter, that's all I'm saying.

Another question I'm asked is if I love my sister. Am I close to her? We're only a year apart. We are. I don't think anyone's as close as Roxie and Fred are (love Roxie, think Fred's not worth worrying about) but Luce and I talk a lot. We're more isolated from our other cousins so we are close. However, Luce is quite an, well, odd person who takes things very seriously in looks at people differently, though she is quite perceptive to a person true character. She predicted Teddy and Vicky would get together before they did. Because of Luce's 'oddness', i.e. her cleverness and her complete inability to socialise, I have had to stand up for her on many an occasion. We talk about this and that but there's a reason that I sometimes have to get away from her (we spent two hours together and by the last half and hour she had given up on my 'intellect' and had started correcting my Transfiguration homework).

Who am I? I'm not Grandma Molly, that's who I am.


	13. Lucy Weasley

_A/N: Right, here's the last of the Weasley Clan and then I think I've got Lorcan and Lysander and then Scorpius…is that right? My question is, should I do Lorcan and Lysander together? I don't know much about them. They kind of come together, don't you think? Any views? Thanks to those who've kept reading, I know that these chapters don't really flow. _

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Lucy Weasley

In all honesty, my name implies intelligence therefore I shall live up to the expectations placed upon me by my name.

Good day, I am Lucy Weasley, daughter of Percival Weasley and Audrey Weasley. Not much is generally known with my mother, however it is preferable that people do not overlook her, as they do tend to do. She is a loving mother who cares greatly for mine and my sister's welfare as well as loving my father deeply. That is what I am grateful for and why she should be recognised and not forgotten.

My sister is called Molly Weasley. She's quite uncouth and I highly doubt she'll pass her O. with flying colours, however I am not in Ravenclaw for nothing and am willing to help her no matter her problems. I just wish she would abandon the useless sport of Quidditch and realise that the world of knowledge out there is at her disposal. After all, Father and Mother are both not stupid, so therefore she cannot be.

I am not 'close' to anyone, and nor, I think, does anyone want to be close to me. Aunt Hermione tells me I need to 'lighten up', however if I am the only Weasley to pass my O. with all Os then I wouldn't be surprised. Teddy is not a Weasley, he is a Potter so thus does not count.

I feel that (and this amazes people –that I can actually feel) Uncle Harry is the only person who sincerely comprehends me. He sits with me and will continuously question how I am solving an Arithmancy problem even when he has no idea what Arithmancy is. He does not ever ask me to go and 'play' with my cousins but instead sets me up in his or Aunt Ginny's office to do my work. It is the only safe place in the Potters' house, as I am certain James has succeeded in setting traps in every other conceivable area, even Kreacher's den. That is quite some feat, trust me.

I love thinking about people, or as Molly calls it, 'people watching'. I can tell what a person is like, who they are enamoured with or simply lust after, just by looking at them. I can tell that Dominique's current boyfriend is only looking to have intercourse with her and then he will leave her and she will subsequently be in tears. I am not sorry for her. She is a shallow person who has often mocked me for who I am.

Is it right for me not to like someone? I try to accept everyone who they are, but emotions tend to get into my way. There was that one time that a boy at Hogwarts told me that I was a 'loony who should be locked up.' In hindsight, I most likely am, but Molly was so angry, she hexed that boy so hard he did not come to class for weeks on end. I hated that boy so much for making Molly that angry. She is usually so cheerful, so full of joy. She is a pleasure to talk to, though if we spend more than two hours talking I get fidgety and commence correcting her homework (which is normally abominable). She and I fit together and understand each other. I see Molly as my protector and Molly, I think, sees me as her little sister she needs to protect. And I am satisfied with that arrangement.

Who am I? I am going to be the first Weasley to get all Os in my OWLs. I shall not forget my family who helped me, though. Because family is everything.

_A/N: Lucy was very difficult to write. She is _not_ autistic, she is a genius and therefore has serious social issues, but as I wrote her saying that family is everything, she realises what she really needs is her family. So don't be nasty to Lucy. _


	14. Scorpius Malfoy

_A/N: So here is the before last story: Scorpius Malfoy. I've always wanted to put him into Ravenclaw (just to annoy Draco Malfoy) but I feel that he could really make a difference to Slytherin. I've not much to say about Scorpius, except that he shouldn't be judged for his father's mistakes and I'm pretty positive that Draco Malfoy would have raised him right. So here goes._

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Scorpius Malfoy

Where do I start? Should I even start, or will you just take a look at my surname and ignore who I am? For those who are open-minded enough to listen, I won't bore you for long.

My name is Scorpius. Ignore the Malfoy because it just causes endless unnecessary problems. My father is Draco Malfoy and my mother is Astoria Greengrass. I am proud of my parents, nothing else said.

My father took great pains throughout my childhood to immerse himself into it and know me. He says the main reason he never stood up to his father's beliefs was because he was terrified of Grandfather. Therefore, Father truly knows who I am and has worked hard to build a healthy respect, but love for him. He's taught me how to be a successful _honest_ businessman because _despite _what people think Father is honest. He and I are close in contrast to previous Malfoy father-son relationships. I won't go as far to say that I tell him everything, but I know that anything serious I will tell him.

Mother is a lot easier to talk about. She's a lot more approachable than Father and she and I are extremely close. I missed her the first term at Hogwarts –so much more than I thought I would. I think that Albus Potter also missed his parents –I know that he was taunted for missing his father, and being a disappointment to him. I think if I could muster up the courage to do so, I'd talk to him because I know more than he thinks I do about being a disappointment to a member of family (i.e. my grandfather).

The Potters are an extremely large mystery to me. I wish I knew them. I know that my father owes Mr. Potter a Life Debt, but then I think that Mr. Potter owes my grandmother a Life Debt. I'm not sure, don't quote me on that. Father sometimes talks to Mr. Potter and once invited him to the Manor. He talked to me (I was about six). Let me tell you what I remember.

"Malfoy, I'm under the impression you've got a son about the same age as mine."

I remember Father pausing. I was looking from the top banisters, fascinated to be so close to my childhood hero.

"Scorpius, come down. Someone wants to meet you!"

I counted to ten then walked down the staircase, head held high and back straight as Father tells me to do all the time. I remember seeing a dark-haired man with vibrant green eyes hidden behind round glasses. He had a sort of half-smile on his face and I vaguely recollect thinking 'He's shorter than Father!'. This was _not_ my personal image of the larger-than-life Harry Potter. Then he walked towards me and crouched down, holding out his hand. I shyly (yes, shyly) took it.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry and ignore the surname."

You have _no idea_ how much that statement made me smile. This is the mantra I lived by. The rumours and whispers roar past me 'Oh my God, it's Draco _Malfoy's_ son.' Here was my idol telling me that he wanted to be known as Harry not Harry Potter. And that was all I remember about my meeting with Harry Potter. I know he gave me a lolly afterwards (I ate it before Father told me not to).

I want to be friends with Albus Potter. I think he deserves to know that someone else understands the surname-look-like-my-father issue. If he doesn't, well, I'll make him understand. After all, I do have _some_ Malfoy characteristics. Unfortunately, fortunately? I don't even know anymore.

Who am I? I proudly announce that I am Scorpius Malfoy. If you judge me, just know that I'm also judging you. It's a two-way street, after all.


	15. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander

_A/N: So now we move onto the last leg of our journey into the Next Generation. So here's Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. I've always thought of them as one, so I'm going to write them as one. Lorcan will be written _like this _and Lysander will be written in italics and them speaking together will be in _**bold**_. Enjoy!_

_Just as a side note: I know that J.K. Rowling says that the Scamander children are born 'considerably later' than Harry Potter's children, but I'm going to make them a year younger than Lily, i.e. eight years old.  
_

**Title:** Who are we?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander

Our best friend is Lily. _Actually, Lorc, our best friend is each other and Lily and occasionally Hugo._ I suppose you could be right. Now, don't interrupt me.

I'm Lorcan Scamander, son of famous Rolf Scamander, Chief Magizoologist of the _Daily Prophet_ _(Not that the _Daily Prophet_ is a good newspaper, the _Quibbler_ is obviously better. Please continue, Lorc.)_ Shut up, Lys, no one wants to listen to you. As I was saying, Dad is also the son of Newt Scamander, the author of _Magic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, who is the most incredible grandfather you could ever had. _I completely second that._ Of course you do, I always tell the truth. Grandpa and Dad bring us on all sorts of incredible trips to the weirdest places _ever_ –we went hunting for Blibbering Humdingers _(Hang, on, did you spell that correctly?)_ and we didn't find any but we found a whole new species of fauna. Dad is also fascinating to listen to. He is absolutely passionate about his subject and simply adores talking about it. I am _so_ looking forward to doing Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. _You sounded like a girl. My go._

_Mum has a whole category to herself. She is the most incredible, inspirational person in the entire world who is so encouraging and supportive it's not even believable. _She listens to every problem we have and never judges. _Stop interrupting, Lorc. However, what my dear, darling brother says is true: Mum is so underestimated, both for her writing in the _Quibbler_ and her views. She probably judged us long ago, but that's not the point. Mum tells us about our background, our history. She is very liberal. _That means that when we ask her what something means, she'll always tell us, no matter how inappropriate it is or how simple or idiotic it is. _I was going to say that, but you took the words out of my mouth, as per usual. _I can speak for both of us here when I say that **we love her**. _Trust us, we never say that unless we really mean it._

People always ask about Lily. Well, she and her cousin Hugo are a league of their own, but we're quite close and practically live over at the Potters'. _Bit of background: Mum, Dad and Grandpa sometimes go on tours for days, even weeks even and we go and camp out at the Potters'. They're great. _Lily and Hugo are very close, but they always include Lys and I –though they say that they are allowed to be the other set of twins as we're so close we're practically joined at the hip. _Sentimental rubbish._ No, it's not. _Yes, it is. _Let's not have this argument. You know it's true. Lily says that Lys and I are enough protection from anyone with our 'ridiculous animals that don't exist'. You know, Lily, some of these animals may not exist but it's the fact that we love our parents so much we're willing to accept their animals and defend them to the death. _Background (again, Lorc, you can't keep jumping from subject to subject, you'll confuse them): Lily's older brothers James and Albus are so overprotective I don't think she's ever worn a proper short skirt before._

On the subject of James and Albus, why don't I say a few things? I don't really know Albus. _I don't think anyone really does, except for Rose Weasley and Harry. _Lys is right –Albus is someone who only opens up to his friends. He doesn't say much, he's quite a brief, short person. _He's also quite insecure, Mum says _(All these observations are Mum's, we're not usually this insightful)_ and Dad says he thinks it's because of the expectations placed on his as Harry Potter's lookalike son. _Albus is the sort of person who will only open up to someone he truly trusts. And he doesn't trust us because we're boys who could turn out to be Lily's boyfriends. Shock, horror. _James, on the other hand, is an open book. Everyone knows whom James likes or dislikes. You'll find out if you get a hoard of flying aeroplanes following you –that means he doesn't like you, BTW. _We're speaking from experience: Lily trusts us, therefore James doesn't. You know, compared to James, Albus tolerates us. _Yes, but beware Albus' vengeance, it's sure to be ten times worse than his brother's._

We'll be brief on Hogwarts. _It's going to be either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and it's going to be together. _No house system is going to separate us like it did the Patil twins _(one of Mum's acquaintances _–big word, Lys– _from Ravenclaw who comes to our house when Mum is doing one of her 'Hogwarts meet up' sessions)_. Even if it tries to, I'm going to ask to switch schools if it does. It's not possible for that to happen. It's self-explanatory what we want to do. **Care of Magical Creatures**.

Who am I? _I think the question is Who are we?_ We're the children of the people who cared enough to fight for our memories. _That's why we'll defend our parents' insane theories. _**Because they cared enough to fight for us.**

_A/N: Here is the end of my Who are we? fic. Please tell me any other ideas for fics you may want me to write. I have an idea -maybe a Harry/Luna or Harry/Hermione next. Any ideas about a Harry/Draco maybe? Please review._


End file.
